Of Blood and Roses
by fangsandflowers
Summary: A Bellarke Twilight AU. Bellamy's life is uprooted when his mother remarries and he decides to move in with his father in Sitka, Alaska. There, he meets an extraordinary girl named Clarke Griffin who'd change his entire world. Cover art by @FaPanini on Twitter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Here's my first attempt at a Bellarke fic. It's a Twilight AU where Bellamy=Bella, Clarke=Edward and Raven=Jacob. The background is similar to Twilight, but the story arc will be much different. If you guys like it then I'll update every Saturday or at least try to (things happen). The first chapter is from Bellamy's POV and most of it will be. But I'll change it up every now and again depending on what kind of chapter it is and your suggestions. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One

I could hear the familiar sound of my neighbor's wind chimes singing as mom pulled out of the driveway. It's been almost 17 years and I never thought I'd miss that sound. Yet here I am, clinging on to every chime as if it was my last… it _is_ my last. I murmured a tiny goodbye to the bed of flowers I've nursed since I was a freshman. Then I shut my eyes and prayed I'd nap the entire ride to the airport. I knew my prayer would fail, but the warm Southern California wind blowing on my thick black hair and lazy eyes was comforting.

Sitka, Alaska (population 9,000) would be my new home. That means no more warm California sea breeze to mend my breaking heart. Just a bunch of big ass trees and annoyingly bulky parkas. They might as well ship me off to Mars. I hear NASA is planning a mission there soon so it's pretty good timing. Maybe it's a sign even.

"Bellamy? Bellamy, honey, wake up."

My eyes blinked wide open. I thought I was still in the middle of my melodramatic rant, but turns out my prayer was answered. I slept the whole way to San Diego International Airport. Thank… God? The Gods? The Universe? I'm not sure what I believe to be honest. But I really was thankful.

"Bellamy, are you sure you want to do this? You know that I want you to come live with Tom and I." Mother asked in her high-pitched voice as we made our way into the ice cold airport lobby.

"I'm sure, mom."

"But, baby you don't look sure."

"But I am. I only have 18 months before college and this'll give me some time with dad. You… you go be happy. That's what I'm gonna try to do too."

My mother cocked her head like a puppy and the insides of her eyebrows turned upward. In that moment I realized why I get asked if I'm adopted so much. She has sandy brown thin hair, fair skin, green eyes and a nose as narrow as they come. I stood opposite her with my dark olive skin, black hair, black eyes in a shape that gave away my Filipino culture and a nose that did just that as well. It was easy feeling different in my town. I didn't look like the other kids and didn't act like them either. But I never felt like that at home with mom. _She_ was my home.

"I want you to call me every single day and I mean it." She wagged her finger at me. I gave her a tiny smirk.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and squeezed as hard as she could. So hard that it seemed like she was trying to strangle me unconscious so she could drag me to live with her and her new fiance _in Florida. I hugged her back and smiled into her neck. I'd miss her._

 _"Now boarding Flight 352 to Juneau, Alaska" the speakers bellowed._

 _"Mom, I gotta go."_

 _"Okay, okay."_

 _She finally released my neck, leaving a huge stain of tears and eyeliner on my favorite Pink Floyd t-shirt. I didn't care though. I'd like the reminder of her while on the plane._

 _I waved a final goodbye as I made my way towards the gate, choking back tears with every step._

 _"I love you, Bellamy!"_

 _"Love you too, Mom!" I responded, head down._

 _ _Don't let her see you. Don't let her see you.__ _I ordered myself. I didn't want to make this hard on my mother. She already thought I was faking all the excitement for Alaska for her sake, which might be true after all, but I didn't want her heart to break even more. One suffering soul is enough in this family, rather it be mine._

 _It would take 6 hours to get to Juneau then another 30 minute flight to Sitka. It wasn't too bad honestly. I read through my favorite poetry books, napped, ate, got lost in my own thought space a few times. But overall, not too bad. It was the 30 minute drive from the Sitka air strip to Marcus', or dad's house, that was most grueling. Two introverted people who haven't spoken in two years. I think the weather was our most frequently discussed topic. I felt like we had entered a new time-space dimension and one minute was equal to one Earth year. Luckily, we passed the "Welcome to Sitka" sign so it wouldn't be much longer now._

 _"Ya got it?" Marcus asked if I needed help with my luggage but I insisted I take it on my own._

 _"Yeah, I'm good."_

 _Two years didn't change much about the house at all. I think there's a mail basket in the foyer now but that's about it. Even my room is exactly how I left it. Pink Floyd and Nirvana posters, a few epic poems I left near the bed stand. I'm pretty sure they're in the exact same place. Not an inch was out of place._

 _"I tried to keep everything as is. Didn't wanna chance it, ya know?"_

 _There was a weird silence._

 _"But if you check the closet I got you everything you need to survive an Alaskan Winter… even though it's March. Didn't think that one through, did I?"_

 _"No, thanks. Dad. Really." I was genuine, but tried a little too hard to show it._

 _"Not a problem, son."_

 _We exchanged toothless smiles._

 _"Hey, school tomorrow. Aurora… your mother told me you wanted to jump right in so you'll be expected. It's a small town so they already have a welcoming committee ready for ya."_

 _"Can't say I'm surprised."_

 _We had another toothless grinning pause._

 _"Well, it's already 11:30 so I should probably head off to bed. It's gonna take me a while to drift off, new surroundings and everything."_

 _Marcus' eyebrows lifted._

 _"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"_

 _"Right."_

 _He closed the door behind him and I slumped my shoulders in relief. I was finally alone for the first time in what seemed like weeks. Surprisingly, I was still so exhausted even after my napping spree today. Maybe I'm not even physically tired, just too much is going on for me to want to be conscious. Either way, I still slipped out of my Levis and blue Pink Floyd tee, thumbed over the stain mom left on it and tossed it in my duffel bag. Then I hopped into bed, just in some white briefs. It was cool in the room but I like sleeping almost bare naked and I'd be lying if I said the view wasn't part of the reason. Smirking at my inner superficial dialogue, I fell back off into dream world._

 _Some inaudible sounds outside the front door disrupted my quick bagel and coffee before school. I thought it was just Marcus but it sounded more like a girl's voice._

 _"Is he in there?" The girl asked._

 _"Yeah, go right in." Marcus answered._

 _I heard her then climb the porch steps, push the door open and enter the foyer._

 _"Bellamy?"_

 _The voice sounded sort of familiar. I put my coffee down and reluctantly peeked my head around the corner. When I saw her face, the familiar tone suddenly made sense._

 _"Raven?"_

 _"Bellamy Blake. I'm surprised you even remember my name."_

 _Raven Reyes is an old friend from Sitka. We'd hang every summer since I was 8. She and her family live on secluded lands nestled deeply up in the mountains._

 _"Of course I do. How could I forget my mischief buddy?"_

 _"Well you didn't write or call or text or tweet or anything for that matter so… yeah." She teased._

 _I crossed my arms._

 _"Well neither did you, Ms. Selective Memory Loss."_

 _We both paused for a moment then slumped in synchronized laughter. It didn't take long to settle back into our low blows and cheeky banter. I wish I had some poetic phrase to describe our friendship but we're just…. cool. We don't have to try, things just flow easily like a river. I guarantee that if we stopped talking for the next 10 years, we'd pick up right where we left off like it never happened._

 _"You might want to watch your tone because I come bearing gifts."_

 _"Oh? And what's that?"_

 _"Your dad wanted me to give you this."_

 _Raven dangled some car keys in front of my eyes and I followed them like I was dog eyeing up bacon strips. I swear a drop of drool spilled out of my mouth._

 _"I- Is that what I think it is?"_

 _Raven giggled at my bright eyes._

 _"Yup. Sure is. Marcus is getting a new Ford pick up so_ _ _you__ _get to have the old one."_

 _In an instant, I flippantly snatched the keys from Raven and jetted out the front door. She followed._

 _"Hey, Dad! Is this forreal?" I asked while practically skipping down the porch steps._

 _Marcus was leaned against the black Ford with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face._

 _"Yeah, son. It's all yours."_

 _"I-I don't even know what to say." The wide smile on my face was beginning to make my cheeks hurt._

 _"Don't say anything. Just take good care of her and don't be late for school. Ever. And especially not today, so go."_

 _I dropped my head and smiled at the ground, swinging the key chain around my index finger._

 _"Thanks, Dad. Really. This is the best welcome to Sitka gift I could've ask for."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Go."_

 _Before I hopped in, I zipped up my black hoodie and waved goodbye to Raven._

 _"We'll catch up later. Swear it."_

 _"Uhuh, you swore last time and I didn't see you for 2 years!"_

 _I shook my head and pulled out of the driveway. Even if my first day goes horribly wrong, I have this. This moment is mine and a piss poor first day at school won't ruin it no matter what._

 _My piss poor day is turning into a shitty day. And everyone knows shit is worse than piss. Sure a piss poor first day won't ruin my happy mood but a shitty one? That just might do it._

 _One third of the people keep asking to hear my accent, another third are confused by my girlish name and another third just think I'm hot. I'm not a new student, I'm a zoo animal here to entertain the locals with circus tricks. I swear if I'm asked if I surf one more time, I will spontaneously combust into a ball of flames and burn down the entire school._ _ _Sighs__ _... The more people I'm surrounded by, the more I lose my myself and am pushed one step closer to psychosis by my insufferable inner dramatic dialogue. But at least it's lunch time, right?_

 _I tensely grabbed a tuna sandwich, a water and an apple. My frustrations with this day are making my body stiffen. Maybe I'm actually dead and rigor mortis is setting in. Still battling with dramatic dialogue, I made my way to a table I was kindly invited to. I didn't have the heart to say_ _ _No, I'd rather sit all by myself and read Edgar Allen Poe instead of listening to you all mindlessly drivel.__

 _A friendly boy named Monty waved me over. He's sorta been attached to my hip since I arrived. Not sure if he has a crush or not._

 _"Ladies and gents, this is_ _ _my__ _main man, Bellamy."_

 _"Thanks, Monty." I smiled as I sat down at one of the round tables, tray in hand._

 _"So, Mr. Blake," a cute brunette girl named Gina asked "how do you feel about having an entire page in the school newspaper? I'm gonna have to interview you if that's okay."_

 _"About me? Sorry, but I'm not that interesting."_

 _"Oh, come on! Hot California boy comes to small town Alaska? That's as interesting as things can get around here."_

 _I rolled my eyes… well, metaphorically of course._

 _"I promise you I'm not worth a whole spread. Try something different. Maybe the timelessness of Jane Austen's work or the lack of great tragedies in modern literature."_

 _A long silence fell over the table. Baffled looks were exhanged._

 _"I thought you said you weren't interesting." Gina teased._

 _I turned my head to hide a blushing grin when something caught my eye. Or was it someone? Glancing out the cafeteria window, I realized there were two boys almost floating by, another boy and girl were behind them._

 _"Who are they?" I gestured._

 _Gina and Monty leaned in. Even the quiet girl next to them (whose name I don't know) leaned in. There was a secretive gleam in their eyes._

 _"They're the Griffins..." He whispered. "They're all super weird and like… together."_

 _"What?" My eyebrows furrowed._

Two statuesque boys gracefully sauntered in from outside. They held hands and shot a couple flirty looks at each other.

"The guy on left," the nameless girl started, "his name is Wells. The other guy is John. They're like… a thing."

The boy and the girl walked in afterward.

"They're- oh, I'm Lexa by the way," she continued "they're Jasper and Octavia. We're not completely sure but from what we know, Jasper's in love with Octavia but it's kinda unrequited."

Yeah," Monty interjected "she's a total hot head. I dropped my pencil in third period and-"

His voice drowned out. I couldn't tell what was happening but my chest tightened and the entire cafeteria went mute. Everyone suddenly became faint blurry apparitions and the only thing that appeared clear to me was her.

There was another girl behind Jasper and Octavia who I didn't see at first somehow. She appeared to be inhuman, unreal almost. Her beauty was like a divine sculpture sent from the gods. Every inch of her being radiated something spellbinding and mesmerizing, yet unsettling at the same time. Her blonde locks and pale skin were seemingly glowing like an angel and I felt myself entranced by her ethereal nature. I was slipping deeper and deeper in what felt like an hour long vision, but I finally snapped myself out of it.

"Who- who's she?" I sputtered, clawing my way back to lucidity.

"That's Clarke Griffin. Crazy hot but never dated anyone. I think she's a lesbian."

"Lexa, you think everyone is a lesbian. You think _I'm_ a lesbian." Monty snarled.

"That is _not_ true! I mean look at her. How has she never had a date? She's never even been to Homecoming."

She wasn't wrong. How can someone so breathtaking be anything close to single?

Clarke glided over in her dark clothed elegance and sat at a the table in the far corner. Then her eyes traced along the walls and somehow met my eyes. I was frozen solid. The "social norms" part of my brain was yelling at me to look away, but I couldn't. I needed to look back.

We locked eyes for just a brief moment. A chill danced up my spine. But a moment later her blondish-brown eyebrows turned downward and she looked away. I thought we were both staring but by the looks it, it was just me. I was just some creepy horny boy. No wonder she doesn't date anyone around here. I'm such a fucking jerk.

One more period left then I can throw up a middle finger to this entire day and get the hell out of here. I'd say it can't get any worse but every time I do something aggravating or embarrassing happens so I can forget about that. At least it's American Lit.

I puffed out my chest, put on my fake happy face and walked into my final class.

"Bellamy Blake, right?" Ms. Summers asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, still fake grinning.

"Welcome to Sitka High. Your seat's right over there."

I turned my head towards the window where she pointed. No… it couldn't be… she couldn't be… not here… not now… It was her… Clarke Griffin.

We locked eyes again but this time was even worse. She was staring angry daggers of revulsion right into me. Her glare was sharp. I could almost feel it cutting deep into stomach. My breath started to quicken.

I fixed my jaw and found my seat. It was right next to her.

For the next 30 minutes I'd be on the receiving end of the world's deadliest stare. The unnerving feeling in my stomach it gave me had festered into anger. What the fuck was her problem? She may be stunning but it doesn't give her the right to act this way and everyone here is probably too afraid to call her out on it. Fuck this.

"Hey, what's your problem, Princess?" I angrily whispered at her. I didn't want anyone else to hear this. Clarke was already staring at me of course so I was looking directly into her eyes. She was still stiffened with anger.

"Princess?" She scoffed.

"Yeah. Princess. You must think your ass is royal to go staring daggers at people you don't even know."

She squinted and smirked.

"You know nothing."

"Yeah? Well neither do you, Princess. You missed the entire lesson."

"Stop calling me Princess."

"How bout this… I'll stop calling you Princess when you back off… Princess."

We scowled directly into each others coal black eyes. It was as heated a look I've ever given or gotten. My heart was pounding and my palms began to sweat. I was seething. I'm not quick to anger but something about her makes me tick.

But just as quickly as we sparked, it soon fizzled. Her face softened and the rage turned to… sadness? I couldn't make it out but soon I realized that my face matched hers. I wasn't angry anymore. I just wanted to gaze at her for as long as I could.

 **RING RING RING**

The final bell rang and Clarke darted out of her seat then out of the class, never to look back. I was left stunned, motionless in my seat. How was it possible that a complete stranger could make me feel every human emotion in a matter of seconds? Why am I so rattled and unsettled by the tiniest of things she does?

"Mr. Blake?" Ms. Summers interrupted. "Are you okay? Class is over. Everyone has gone."

"Uhh. Yeah. Just thinking."

Of her… and that's all I'd do for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

*It should be noted that Bellamy identifies as pansexual in this fic so he does comment and express when he finds someone of the same sex attractive* Enjoy chapter 2 and leave a review!

Chapter Two

"Clarke Griffin," I mumbled to myself in bed as I stared up at the ceiling, hands folded behind my head.

A few days had past and there was no sign of Clarke. A few days turned into a whole week. Every day at lunch and American Lit, I stared at the door waiting for her to finally come back. But nothing… What was I expecting? We had the world's worst first encounter. She'll probably punch me in the mouth next time she sees me so I don't know why I wait, watch and repeat every single day. Either way, forget about our first encounter. Forget the intense feelings she made me have. It doesn't matter because Clarke Griffin never existed. Or at least that's what I say to convince myself to get over it. I still needed to be sure though. That's it. Tomorrow at lunch I'm going to ask one of her siblings where the hell she is.

...

It was lunch time. I took my usual seat at Monty's table, right where I can keep an eye on the cafeteria door. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed me constantly looking over-

"Why do always look over there?" A cute boy named Miller asked.

 _Shit._

"Over where?"

"At the outside door," he giggled.

"Oh. Uh… I. Ya know. It's just," I glanced left and right frantically. Do I lie? "It's just a nervous habit. I like to keep an eye out… for doors."

Miller, Monty, Lexa and Gina stared at me. Monty began to nod.

"You're weird, man. But I like it." Monty added.

I smiled. They were all quirkier and different from the people back home, but that's what I like about them. Everyone's genuine and makes me laugh while they're at it. And they stopped asking to hear my accent so that's a plus.

The outside cafeteria door slammed shut. I glanced up so quickly I felt my eye muscles strain. It was the Griffins, but still no Clarke. I knew she wouldn't be there but I still had to get answers.

The Griffins found their seats at their usual table near the window. They were still their beautiful statuesque selves. Not a hair out of place.

"I'll be right back." I got up, took a deep breath and started walking over to them.

After just a few steps, they all simultaneously looked up at me as if they knew I was coming over. I fixed my jaw, puffed out my chest and kept walking. Eight anticipating eyes made me uneasy, but I'm no coward.

"Hey," I said as I approached "I'm Bellamy… Blake."

Each of them just sat there stoically and stared blankly into my eyes.

"Bellamy… Blake… I met your sister last week. Clarke..."

"Yes. Clarke." Wells Griffin finally said. His skin was beautifully dark bronze. His eyes were a golden color with reddish embers in them.

"Yeah…"

"Well is there something we can help you with?" The pale skinned, golden eyed Jasper asked.

They don't seem to know about our argument.

"Yeah. I was wondering where she was. We met that day, had class together then nothing. Should I be worried?"

Jasper turned to Octavia. Wells eyed John who sat to his left.

"Clarke's fine. She just needed some time off." John explained. He was pale skinned with burgundy-brown eyes instead. He had a snakish look about his face.

Once more they all just… stared at me. Most of their faces were blank, but the girl Octavia seemed like she had something to say or like she knew something. I gave her a curious look. Maybe she'd tell me if we were alone.

"Okay. Just tell her that the guy from English class asked about her. He's concerned."

Robotic nods went around the table. Then I walked away after giving Octavia another hinting look. I hope the others didn't catch it.

…

After school I waited for Octavia next to my truck. It's possible she didn't get the hint but I'm pretty sure she did… and I was right.

I opened up the door to wait in my truck, but before I could get it even halfway open someone slammed it shut.

"Jesus! You almost took my thumb off! What the-"

"Clarke." Octavia interjected.

I was silenced.

"What do you want with her?"

I shook my head. "I don't want anything. She just… we had a moment class."

"What kind of moment?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't know. She seemed angry at me and we never even met. I asked her what her problem was and we sort of argued. I… I just don't know. I want to her I'm sorry."

She paused and used her reddish-brown eyes to stare into mine.

"I believe you."

I nodded.

"So where is she?"

"She's in town. I don't know where exactly but I know she's around."

"Do you have any idea where I can find her?"

Octavia looked around, unsure if she should tell the whole truth.

"Look, all I know is she likes to walk the Starry Path around midnight sometimes. Check there."

I turned my head towards the forest for just a moment.

"I remember where that-"

I turned back towards Octavia and she was gone, disappeared. There was no sign of her at all. Like she had vanished into thin air.

My mouth hung open as I peered around looking for her, but the parking lot was completely empty.

I'm another step closer to believing I'm insane.

…

The Starry Path is probably the most beautiful thing about Sitka. It's a cemented walkway that snakes throughout the entire forest. At night, the sky practically sparkles and the North Star is always visible while walking the path. It's especially miraculous when the northern lights are active. It's no wonder why Clarke loves to go there.

I stood at the opening of the walkway and checked my watch.

 **11:58** **PM** it read. Right on time.

I didn't know if she was already on the path but I figured we'd run into each other either way so I started walking it. It's such an eerie feeling to walk the path and I'll never get used to it. I was surrounded by tall trees and the only light source is the night sky. It kinda feels like being put in a straight jacket and thrown in the back of a trunk. The worst part is I can only see the path. Nothing else is lit so it's a shadowy blackness around me. The hairs on my arms stood up.

I walked for about 10 minutes along the Starry Path. After a bit, the nervousness wore off and I was starting admire the view. I bent my head back to see all I could. The tree's dark canopy was silhouetted, the sky was bluish black, and the stars gleamed against the Earth. A few of them twinkled. I imagined it was angels winking at me. The thought made a wide smile stretch across my face.

 **CRACK**

A tree branch broke behind me. I whipped my head around to see who or what it was.

"H-hello?" I asked the darkness. "Hello! Is someone there?"

Some leaves bristled in the total opposite direction. I whipped my head around again. My breaths began to quicken and my eyes were like saucers. More leaves were shuffled around in the direction the first branch broke. It forced my head to whip around a third time.

Then there was a pause and the entire forest was mute. The only audible sound was the pounding of my heart and my rapid breaths. It's like someone pulled the sound cord on the world.

I thought for a moment. The thought was ridiculous, but I decided to go with it anyways.

I waited… swallowed… clenched at my hoodie... then said it…

"C-Clarke?"

Out of the darkness, a black clothed being emerged. They had completely blended into the shadows but their stone pale hand allowed me to make out what it was. Her stunning face was the last thing out of the blackness and into the walkway. My heart sunk.

Her unreal beauty stunned me once again. But the starlight shining on her made her even more mystifying tonight. She was an angelic being wrapped in darkness. That juxtaposition left me in a state of motionless wonderment. I was in awe.

"Why are you following me?" She asked in a soft, yet stern tone.

I found it difficult to breathe.

"I-I-I wasn't following you."

"Don't lie to me. Please. I don't know when you're lying."

"I swear. I was only looking for you."

"So you were following me." She moved toward me and my heart skipped a beat.

"No. No I-I. I haven't seen you since we met. I guess I was just worried about you."

Clarke scoffed.

" **You** were worried about **me?** "

My eyebrows furrowed. It's like she couldn't believe anyone could ever worry for her.

"Yeah. I was."

"Look, kid-"

"Kid? I thought we were passed name calling, Princess." I smirked a little.

"Listen to me," Clarke urged while moving even closer to me. We were nearly toe to toe. "Do yourself a favor and stay as far away from me as you possibly can. You'll thank me later."

She looked my face up and down then turned away to start walking.

"But wait! You don't even know my name."

"It's Bellamy."

"How did you know?"

She turned back around.

"Ms. Summers said your name when you first walked into class."

"Oh..."

"Goodbye, Bellamy."

"Clarke… look, at least let me walk you home. It's midnight. Neither of us should be out by ourselves."

"It's Sitka. Nothing ever happens in Sitka."

"It's Earth. Anything can happen anywhere. Just let me walk you home and then I'll leave you alone. Promise. I'll even ask Ms. Summers to move my seat."

I couldn't tell but it seemed like the corner of her mouth flinched. She put her head down and returned her face to statuesque perfection.

"How's about I walk **you** home?"

"Deal."

We had another silent exchange of looks. Her moonlit eyes weren't jet black like the first day we met, they were like a sweet red wine. Staring at them for too long was like hypnosis, so I put my head down, stuffed my hands in my jeans' pockets and edged forward a bit to head back. She walked along side me to my left.

After a few steps I finally gave voice to the noiseless, chilly air.

"Last week… I didn't mean to be so angry."

"Forget it. It wasn't your fault."

"Either way. You left. I didn't want that."

"You may not know it now but it is what you want. It's for the best."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just drop it, alright?" She shot a glare at me.

"Okay, okay."

We continued on.

"Let's just skip the heavy stuff," I suggested.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to find you. Apologize."

"No, I meant here as in Sitka."

My eyebrows raised.

"Oh… my mother remarried and he had to move to Florida for work."

"So why come here?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I like Tom, her husband, but… I don't know. I just want her to be happy. She took care of me by herself for half my life. She deserves some time alone."

Clarke's eyebrows turned down as if she was analyzing my face.

"So now you're unhappy?"

My pace slowed a bit and I looked up at her. I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I just… I have a hard time figuring you out."

"I can say the same about you."

We approached the opening the Starry Path. I was going to turn right and lead her to my house but she interrupted.

"Bellamy."

"Yeah?"

We were facing each other now.

"I think I should go home."

"Okay. I'll walk you."

"No. I should go. Alone."

I nodded.

"Alright. Will I see you at school Monday?"

She smiled a little. It gave me a flutter in my stomach.

"Yeah."

I smiled back.

"Good."

We gazed into each others eyes momentarily. Hers were enchanting and were pulling me in once again. I was helpless against her rare beauty. So mesmerized by her divinity, I barely noticed the 18-wheeler approaching. It whizzed right passes us, honking and polluting the air. The sudden gush pushed me back and I nearly fell backward. After, I found my balance once again and took some deep breaths as I watched the monster of a vehicle go by.

"That was close, huh?" I exclaimed, turning back around to Clarke. "Clarke?"

I looked around and she was gone. It was nothing but me, the starry night and the crisp air that made me wrap my arms around myself.

Where did she go? Or **how** did she go? I turned for just a few seconds.

Baffled, I glanced up and down the road once more. There was absolutely nothing. I was all alone. But just as I was about to start walking home, I noticed something reflect off the moonlight. I repositioned myself to see where it was coming from. A tiny gleam hit my eye and it was coming from the ground. I walked a few yards and as I approached, I realized it was a… blood bag?

I knew it would be unsafe to touch, so I only knelt down and got a closer look at it. Why the hell would there be a blood bag on the side of the road? I bent my head down to read it.

 **WHOLE BLOOD TYPE O Rh NEGATIVE**

 **VOLUNTEER DONOR**

 **PROPERTY OF: Redcross Donation Center Sitka, Alaska**

There was bar code and a bunch of numbers, but there was a blue sticker below it.

 **COLLECTED BY: Dr. Abigail Griffin, MD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By Sunday my mind was still reeling. I had no idea what to think. Maybe the blood bag didn't come from Clarke. Maybe some random hobo dropped it and it's just a coincidence. But why would a hobo have a blood bag? And how would they get a blood bag out of storage? A person would need access to their vault of blood or whatever. Clarke would have access. Or at least that would make sense? Her mother works there so I'm sure she could figure out some of way to get it. But… why? Is she sick? But sick people don't carry blood bags around. I… I just don't know what to think.

Clarke is the last person on Earth who'd give me answers so I had to find out on my own somehow. Maybe Raven will know. The Reyes family have been on these lands for eons. Nothing goes on in this town without them knowing about it and I mean **nothing**. I tried to steal a pack of gum at the local gas station and Raven's dad told Marcus the very next day. I still have no idea how the hell he knew about it.

I'll try to get some answers from Raven on Wednesday night. She and her friends are having a bonfire up in the mountains to celebrate the start of Spring break. I'll bring Miller along. He seems like he'd be up for it.

…

A kaleidoscope of oranges and reds stretched across the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. Normally I'd be sprawled out shirtless on my favorite beach chair to watch the sunset, but it's Sitka. That means I'll be wrapped in my black under armor, grey hoodie and long Levi jeans. Luckily I have the bonfire to keep me warm.

"I didn't know you knew the Reyeses." Miller remarked as he hiked along side me up the mountain's trail.

"My dad's been pretty tight with them my whole life. I basically grew up with them."

"Ah, you mean Raven?" Miller shot a teasing smile at me. He had beautiful pearly whites.

"Dude, stop," I laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Raven… I don't know. Raven's a friend! Did I pull her hair and play rough as a kid? Yeah maybe, but that's a little boy's crush. I grew out of it."

"Hmm. I see."

"Ay, man. Get that grin off your face. She'll probably be my best man in the future. It's nothing like that."

"Alright, alright man! Don't get all defensive. If that's what you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, go right ahe-"

I wrapped my arms around Miller's shoulders and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

Miller continued to crack up while he covered up his face.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the money maker, man!"

I pushed him away and joined him in laughter. Miller and I were growing so close these past couple weeks that I almost felt comfortable to tell him anything. I even thought about telling him about Clarke. But for now it'd be my secret. I want her to be able to trust me.

"Well, well, well. Look what the wolf dragged in." Raven sauntered over to us.

"I believe you mean 'cat'," I pompously added.

"Not in these parts." She said with a raised eyebrow.

I was a little confused by that, but I figured there's a lot of wolves in the mountains and continued smiling.

"So who's your friend?"

"This is Miller. He's a bit of a dick but don't mind him."

"Ohhhh haha. So that's how you're gonna play this?"

"Did you expect anything else?"

Miller took Raven's hand and gently pecked it.

"Charmed m'lady."

"Okay, Bellamy was wrong. You're definitely not a dick..." Raven began.

"See?" asked Miller.

"You're more of a total creep."

His mouth fell agape and Raven and I doubled over in hysterics. That was Raven's gift, perfectly timed jokes.

"C'mon, man. I'm just joshing. Come check out the pit. We're about to get the party started."

Just as Raven turned to lead us to the fire pit, Miller socked me in the arm. It actually hurt a little bit. We whispered back and forth some half kidding-half serious threats as we followed Raven. I love this guy.

…

A couple hours passed and the place was littered with red cups, the music was blaring and the bonfire's flames were dancing through the night air. There's was a crowd of about 50 people. I was huddled with a few other party-goers near the edge of the forest just taking it all in. It's not that I wasn't having a good time. I really was. But big crowds really aren't my thing. I was perfectly content just talking to these few girls with a cup in hand.

"So have you thought about who you're going to prom with?" A girl named Jenna who's slightly tipsy asked.

"Uh-"

I saw Raven pass by in the corner of my eye. I still needed answers about Clarke and the Griffins so this was the perfect opening to slip away.

"Actually," I continued. "I really have to take care of something but I'll be back and I'll answer that question. Promise."

I quickly sneaked away before Tipsy Jenna could stop me. Raven was just a few yards over.

"Hey, Raven."

"Heyyy, Blake. What's going on?"

"Nothing really. Great party though."

"Thank you, thank you. I do know how to to throw quite a shindig, huh?"

"You do. I will say that."

We smiled. There was a tiny gap between the people huddled and dancing around the fire. It made a glare across Raven's deeply tanned skin and plaid top. She looked especially pretty tonight.

"So what's up?"

"I had a question."

"About?"

"The Griffins."

Raven's neck jerked backward and she scowled at me.

" **The** Griffins? As in the weirdo family Griffins?"

Before I knew it I was scowling back at Raven.

"Weirdo? How so?"

"Dude, just look at them. They look like government built robots. Their eyes aren't even normal colors."

"You're not seriously calling an entire family weirdos because of their eyes..."

 **Eyes that are quite gorgeous if you ask me.**

"No, it's not just the eyes. Listen, from what I know, nothing but trouble comes from that family."

I fixed my jaw. Sure, I've only spoken to Clarke twice but I felt defensive of her. Barely anyone knew her or even tried to get to know her. No one knows anything about her or what she's been through. Judging Clarke based on nothing was unfair. It made my heart pound, but I had to contain my anger.

"Bellamy… chill. Why do you seem so frustrated?"

I forced a half smile.

"C'mon, I am chill. Just confused. No one seems to know much about them and they keep to themselves."

"Like I said. Weirdos."

"So what's up with their blood bank? Was there a robbery there or anything like that?"

"No? Nothing like that. Why?"

"I found a blood bag on the side route 55. It belonged to the Sitka donation center."

"Oh yeah?" Raven looked over at the bonfire seemingly uninterested.

"Yeah… so what can you tell me?"

"Look, it's probably nothing. Maybe it fell off the transport vehicle. I don't know. Just steer clear of the Griffins."

"But it was-"

"Bellamy Blake?" A deep, manly voice called out.

"Lincoln Sigo?" I almost didn't recognize him. Lincoln was one of the older kids that hung around town when I was growing up. He had grown maybe 4 inches, his arms were covered in tribal tattoos and his muscles were the size of the hulk's. He's certainly not the man he used to be.

"I thought I heard you were back in town."

"Yeah, man. It's meeee-aahhhh!"

Lincoln came over to hug me and I guess he's so large that he didn't realize he was squeezing the life out of me. He slapped my back a couple times with his bear claws, which was supposed to be endearing but I think one of my shoulder blades just cracked in half.

"Jeez, you got tall. Looking lean, too." Lincoln commented as he finally released my body.

I was panting air back into my lungs.

"Yeah, I… could say the same… about you too."

"Ay, you guys up for a mountain run?" Lincoln asked.

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see."

"Our boy Bellamy can handle the heat but I don't think he can stand the cold." Raven dared as she threw her arm around Lincoln's shoulder.. Her reverse psychology always worked on me.

"Hey, I can handle anything. I'm in. Miller, you in?!"

Miller came trotting over.

"In for what?"

"I don't know. Just follow their lead."

"Uh… okay!" He shrugged.

Lincoln and a few other guys started taking off their hoodies and shirts. My eyes opened wide. I was a little uneasy but I followed suit anyways. Miller did too. Next was the shoes… and the pants. Eventually I was in my black briefs and freezing my nips off. I clenched my jaw so my teeth wouldn't chatter.

"Jesus! Fuck! It's so fucking cold! What the hell?!" Miller screamed while wrapping his arms around himself and shivering like a chihuahua.

"Get a grip, man!" Unlike Miller over there, I stood tall and strong like a superhero with my fists on my hips. It was numbingly cold, but I could bear it. "Raven, ya coming?"

"Nah. I've got my eyes on a girl back there. Can't leave now."

"You sly dog." I teased.

"Yeah, whatever. Watch out for the low branches."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Lincoln while escaping into the woods. "Let's go!"

The few guys and the girl who came with Lincoln followed him, screaming into the night.

"YOWWWW!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAEEE!"

I quickly trailed behind them. Whatever we were doing, I didn't wanna lose. As for Miller… well… he's trying his best.

The trees were whizzing past me and the harsh wind was pounding against my face. My watering eyes blurred my vision and made it almost impossible to see and it was already pitch dark outside. But I kept running and leaping through the forest down the mountain. Yes, I was terrified… but I was alive and the rush was like a hit of cocaine. The freezing cold air pierced my skin like jagged ice picks yet it hurt good. I wanted more. I reveled in it.

"AAAAOOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed into the sky.

"YAH YAH YAH!"

"WOOOOAHHH!"

"YAAHOOOO!"

They echoed back to me. I didn't know them, but we were brothers and sisters tonight. Free spirits completely letting go of everything they know and exposing themselves to the dangers of the night. Not a care in the world. At least not until the unthinkable happened.

My high was abruptly halted when a branch caught my ankle while in midair. My momentum caused me to flip upside down. Nothing else was clear after that. It's funny how they call this a black out because everything went white. It's like I fell into an ocean of fluorescent light and I was drowning in it. Peaceful, yes, but unending. I thought I'd never wake up.

Icicles cupped the sides of my face. I tried blinking away the whiteness that still clouded my eyes to see what was freezing my cheeks.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" An angelic voice called to me. She gently shook my head side to side to bring me back to Earth.

I blinked away the last of my blurred vision and I finally saw her.

"Bellamy, hey, wake up. There you are. Come on."

"Clarke?"

"Yes, it's me. Wake up, you're hurt."

She lifted the back of my head as I lied flat and I saw the blood spewing like a faucet from my calf. Another branch must have gashed my leg on the way down. A huge, unsightly wound was opened up.

"O-o-oh my god… Oh my god, Clarke. My leg, Clarke! My leg! I need help!" I cried. I writhed in terrible pain and clenched at my knee cap. "Clarke, my leg! It won't stop! It won't stop!" I gritted.

"Shhhh! Bellamy, shhh. Look at me. Hey, look at me." Clarke cupped my face again and softly stroked my cheeks with her icy thumbs. And she looked me in the eyes with as tender of a face as I've ever seen on her. She wasn't a hard cut statue any longer. She was Clarke, a beautifully worried girl who wanted to save my life.

"You're going to be okay. I promise."

I nodded weakly as my eyelids began to weigh down. I was losing so much blood that I started to fade a little.

"But you must do what I say, alright?" She urged.

I nodded again. She mirrored me.

Clarke sat back on her heels, lifted her wrist to her mouth and sunk her teeth into it. Blood began to seep out and drip onto the ground. Then she pulled her wrist away which exposed her bloodstained teeth. Her canines jutted out like… like a tiger's… like a snake's maybe. I was weakening and possibly hallucinating, but I know what I saw. Ignoring my sudden bewilderment, she lifted the back of my head and placed her bleeding wrist by the edge of my bottom lip.

"Drink." Clarke commanded. "Now. Drink!"

Wide-eyed, I glanced back and forth between her wrist and her reddish eyes. What was I to do? Drink her blood? I should be revolted, but the more I gazed at Clarke the more I trusted her. I knew I would be alright if I did what she said. So I grabbed the back of her hand and covered the bite marks with my lips. The blood gushed into my mouth so I had to swallow quickly. It was bittersweet, a stabbing succulence. It was like salt around the rim of a sour margarita. Like picking a brightly colored rose by its thorns and nicking your thumb.

After a few swallows, I didn't feel so faint anymore. I felt refreshed like I just woke up from a deep afternoon nap. I pulled Clarke's wrist away from my mouth. Wondering what the hell just happened, I glimpsed down at my right leg and it was completely healed. Not a single scratch. Even the scar I had on my shin since I was a kid was gone. I frantically sat up on my butt and felt at my leg. But there was nothing at all. The only thing left that made me sure that it actually happened was my bloodstained skin and the puddle of fresh blood on the soil next to me. Clarke had risen to her feet.

"Bellamy?" She asked with a shake in her voice. "I'm sorry, I- I couldn't let anything happen to you."

I looked around, mouth still ajar, then I got to my feet and stood in the patch of moonlight with Clarke. Swallowing hard, I desperately searched for the right words to say. I was in complete shock, but I wanted her to know it was okay. Whatever she did, whatever she is, it's okay.

"What… what was that… what did you do?"

Clarke started to back away.

"Bellamy, please… stay back."

"Clarke, it's okay."

"It's **not** okay!" She cried. "You have to stay back."

"Okay, okay." I pleaded. "I'm right here. Just don't leave."

"You know, the least you could do is be careful. It's hard enough to keep my distance and seeing you hurt doesn't help at all." 

"So don't." I moved forward. "Don't keep your distance. Let me in."

"I can't. I have to protect you and that means staying away."

"But you don't mean that. You're here and you were following me and guess what? You saved my life. You saved me."

"Stop. I'm not what you think I am."

"So tell me what you are."

We paused. Clarke's eyebrows turned up and she gave me a helpless look as she cocked her head to the side like a sad puppy. I returned the same look.

"If I tell you, everything will change. I can't protect you from everything but I can protect you from this."

I lifted the back of my hand to stroke her pale cheek.

"Clarke, I-"

"Looks like Bellamy couldn't even make it to the bottom of the mountain!" I heard Miller call out in the distance. I turned my head towards his voice. "And he called **me** the wimp!"

I turned back and once again Clarke left me without a goodbye as my hand dangled in the air. I threw my arms up then let them drop and slap against my thighs. Then I looked up to the sky and scolded myself.

"I have **got** to stop falling for that."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter starts out from Clarke's POV then switches back to Bellamy's POV. It begins on the Saturday after the Wednesday night bonfire. Clarke was born in 1890 so her speech will be a little strange and old fashioned. Also, sorry for this being a shorter chapter… and for taking so long to update. I promise chapter 5 will come faster. Enjoy :')

Chapter Four

It's a helpless feeling. Here I am, crouched upon a branch outside his window yet I've not an inkling of what he's thinking. It's been over a hundred years and I've read every mind that passed by. Then there's Bellamy. He's sat on his bed reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, fixing his reading glasses every few minutes. It was the third classic novel I've seen him crack open since he moved here (and the third sketch I've drawn of his reading). This was… strange. People his age don't bother with the timelessness of classic literature. They'd rather "get drunk" or "get laid." Reading millennial minds can be quite exhausting and irritating. But not Bellamy's. I may not be able to read his mind but I know that if I could, it would be beautiful.

But now that I've healed him with my blood it's probably all he's been able to think about. He's spent his entire Spring break googling 'fanged creatures' 'blood that heals' 'mythological creatures' 'are vampires real' 'are angels real' 'are demons real.' He keeps a notepad near his laptop to jot down the possibilities.

A part of me wants Bellamy to figure it out. Telling him myself would only endanger him. But if he realized on his own, I wouldn't have to hide anymore. Maybe then he'd understand why I must stay away. His scent is the single most intoxicating, addicting drug I've ever known. I lust for his veins in a way no human has ever made me feel. The intense desire scared me. In fact, the temptation angered me. I know I could never hurt Bellamy, but I'd never trust the monster in me.

I finished up my sketch and smirked at the resemblance. The jawline was perfect. The shaggy black hair and slight cleft in his chin were where they needed to be. I even placed the freckles just right. It wasn't really a smirk of pride, just relief that I'd always have something proper to look back on once I'm gone. I pray to the Gods he can forget about me.

…

 **Bellamy's POV**

Other than the fact that Spring Break here feels like the middle of winter, it was okay for the most part. Sure I now know a whole gigabyte of useless mythology, but I never had a Spring Break quite like this one. I went on a mountain run in the frigid cold, broke my leg, nearly bled to death and was saved by a girl who might be a vampire. I also might be falling for that girl.

Now I wait for Clarke in the school parking lot. There was a thick overcast, barely any sunlight peeping through the clouds. So, if I'm right… she'll be here today.

A black Corvette crept into the lot and took a spot furthest away from me. It was Clarke. She stepped out, turned to face my direction and leaned against her vette. Amidst all the rows of cars, passing students and obnoxious conversations, it all drowned out and we somehow locked eyes again. We were expressionless, but we knew exactly what the other was thinking. I knew the truth. I knew the terrible truth she kept from me, and this would be the moment where she couldn't hide it anymore.

Grasping my backpack strap, I walked through the crowd of people and vehicles. As I approached, our eyes remained fixed in silence. But just as I brushed passed her shoulder, I looked away and continued on toward the forest. I couldn't do this here in front of everyone. We needed to be alone. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, clenched my jaw and kept my eyes forward. There was no need to look back. I knew she was following me.

Once we were swallowed up by the trees, I desperately searched for a clearing. The words were almost bursting out of me. A few anxiety-ridden moments later, a crippling chill crawled up my spine as I finally found a patch of treeless ground. I dropped my bag, continued on to the middle of the clearing and stood there waiting, listening to Clarke's nearing footsteps.

The air was dense and weighty. It made my chest tighten and my breaths turn to struggling gasps. I listened behind me to hear if the air had the same effect on her. But there was nothing. It seemed she wasn't breathing at all. Motionless, I watched the fog escape my mouth and disperse into nothingness. Clarke stood about ten feet behind me, waiting for the silence to be broken.

"The moment I saw you I knew you were different," I started "I didn't know what, but I knew. One day your eyes are like coal, the next they're like roses. Your skin is as cold as ice. You're ridiculously fast. Even faster than your blood healed me."

Clarke moved forward.

"You avoid the sun. You never eat. You carry blood bags." I felt her presence just behind me. "You're..." my heart thudded in my chest.

"I'm what."

I turned around to face her.

"You're a vampire."

"And you're afraid of me."

"No. I'm not afraid. If you wanted to hurt me you already would have. You won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

Clarke paused for a moment. That familiar, beautiful sadness emoted from her face again.

"Bellamy, you don't. The hell I've lived is something you couldn't even begin to imagine. The things I've seen, the things I've done... the lives I've taken. My world is far darker than what you deserve and I've already stuck around for too long."

"What? Stuck around? You're leaving? Clarke, you can't leave. Whatever past you have we'll deal with it. Together. You just have open up to-"

"Is that **really** what you want?"

Clarke started backing me into the foot of the half-grass half-stone mountain.

"To be burdened with the past of a killer? A monster?"

I was now pinned to the mountain, glaring wide-eyed into Clarke's rosy eyes as she placed her hands on the grassy patch behind me, a hand by each side of my head.

"You're not a monster."

Clarke opened up her mouth and let her sharp canines jut out. Her eyes glowed a glorious, fluorescent red. She was just a few inches from my face.

"What about now?"

"Stop!" I shouted. Then I grasped the sides of her frigid, pale cheeks. "Stop trying to scare me. It won't work. I'm not the one who's afraid. You are. You don't have to be afraid of what this could be."

She used her vampire speed to whisk up mountain trail. Her speed was similar to waving a hand in front of my face. It left ghostly tracings her behind her that quickly disappeared. I knew it was impossible to catch up to her but I had to try.

"Clarke, wait!" I started making my way up the steep trail. Desperate to not let her slip away again, I ran as fast as I could. "Clarke!"

Before I knew it, I reached a plateau that overlooked the Sitka River. I tried to stop myself but there was a patch of slick mud I ended up slipping on. I dug my feet into the ground as hard as I could but I only slid further and more sharply. Right at the cliff, I realized there was no way to stop. I was inches away from plummeting onto jagged rocks and discarded litter. I squeezed my eyes shut so tightly and quickly uttered a Hail Mary. I'm agnostic so ya know, just in case.

I slipped off the cliff and gasped as I saw my impending death. But my body abruptly jerked and was suspended over the river. Either I had the secret ability to fly or there really was a god looking out for me. I leaned my head back to see what angel god sent for me. It was her. It was Clarke. Her hand was wrapped around my forearm. She gazed at me for a moment then stood while pulling me up with just one hand. She didn't even wince. My weight was like a bag of apples to her. Once I was safe and back on the cliff, she lowered the arm that saved me and wrapped it around my waist. We paused for a moment, losing ourselves in each others eyes again.

"See? Not all monsters do monstrous things."

She almost (almost) smiled at me.

The sunlight changed angles and there weren't clouds or trees to shield Clarke from it anymore. The instant the sun touched her skin, it began to sparkle like a million stars. My mouth fell open. It was miraculous. She was like an entire galaxy condensed into one person. How could something so extraordinarily gorgeous exist? She was a wonder.

"Now you know why I can't go out in the sun. My skin is… it's too freakish and devastating. I can't be seen."

"No." I placed my hands on the sides of her sparkling neck. Clarke was still clutching at the back of my belt, both hands now. "You are furthest thing from freakish. And it's your beauty that's devastating. I could never have imagined anyone in the world to be as gorgeous as you are, Clarke."

Clarke gently laid a hand on top of my chest.

"You're what's beautiful, Bellamy. Your heart beats. Your skin is bronze and warm. Your eyes are deep and pure. You have a thirst for literature and knowledge. I have a thirst for..." She trailed off.

"Is… is that why you hated me when we met?"

"I didn't hate you. It's just that I haven't hurt a human in decades and your scent pulled me in. I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you. I didn't know and still don't know if I can control myself."

"Decades?"

She nodded.

"I didn't really have a thing for cougars before but to hell with it." I smirked.

"… what?"

"Uh. Nothing. Nevermind."

There was a brief silence as I thumbed her cheeks.

"You can't leave, Clarke. You just can't. I always thought I was crazy for moving all the way up here. I had no clue why, but I knew this is where I needed to be. Now I know. I'm here because of you. Whatever we are, whatever this is, it was supposed to happen."

"All these years I thought me not being able to love was punishment for all the wrong I've done. But I think I was waiting for you, Bellamy."

One hand clutched the back of my belt while the other tenderly grasped the small of my back. She pulled me in.

"So don't let me go." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you think they notice we're gone?" I asked Clarke as we sat on grassy area just off the mountain. School just didn't seem right after what happened. Things were surreal. How the hell would I focus on the Progressive era in American politics when I just learned Clarke is a vampire, I nearly fell to my death and let's face it, she's consumed my every thought anyways.

"Not me. But they'll probably notice the **cutest boy ever** couldn't make it to class."

"Very funny, but I wouldn't be so sure, Princess," I smirked "the boys **and** the girls never stop talking about you."

"Hey, we agreed. No more Princess."

"Slip of the tongue."

We squinted, pretending to be serious. It didn't hold up, though. I tried to bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling but I couldn't help it. She couldn't either. Clarke's smile was still toothless and subtle, but brick by brick, the walls she built to keep everyone out were coming down. At least with me they were.

I glanced over her clothes. They were a little different- unique yet simple. She wore a light grey camisole, a darker grey, button up cardigan, black fitting pants and black calf-high boots with sheep wool to line the insides. Around her neck laid a silver necklace with blue diamonds. Clarke's style was sleek, dark and elegant, very unlike most girls our age. I wore a dark blue tight fitting long sleeve, blue slim jeans and wheat colored Timberlands dad insisted on getting me. Guess I'm going to have to hide their newly muddy bottoms.

"You're dying to know, so just ask. It won't hurt me."

"What am I dying to know?"

She looked to the ground and toyed with a dandelion between her fingers.

"How I stay alive. Or... undead, I should say." Clarke murmured as she continued playing with the little flower.

"I was going to ask how you were doing, actually. Your favorite color. Your favorite band. That kinda stuff."

Clarke titled her head to the side and let her eyelids lazily droop in agitation.

"I mean it. I wanna know who you are. The what and how don't really matter to me."

"Your naivety is endearing."

"So is your pessimism."

She smiled again. The butterflies' wings in my stomach tripled in size. For a moment, I wondered what effect a kiss would have on me. The tiniest of Clarke's smiles made me internally scream and my heart do back flips. I imagine a kiss would either make me temporarily lose my sanity or shit my pants. Actually, both are likely to happen... at the same time.

"I'm not naive. Yes, I'm curious about you and want to know everything, but you're not some science project. I'm not here to observe you and record my findings."

"It's the only way to be sure if this is what you really want. Total disclosure."

It occurred to me that Clarke saw her nature as a curse. She looked at herself with a great deal of shame and disgust. To her, she was a glorified mosquito. So how could she expect for me to not see the same?

"Okay. So how do you stay... undead?"

There was a slight breeze in the air. It kept pushing Clarke's platinum locks into her face. It didn't seem to faze her much as she continued fingering the dandelion by her side. She looked up at me every few seconds.

"I don't hurt humans. At least not anymore. I only feed from blood bags and so does the rest of my family. Except John. He's a little rebellious at times but he's trying."

"Is that why your mother is a doctor?"

"Yup. Stealing volunteer blood donations isn't so bad compared to the alternative." Clarke stopped playing with the flower and turned toward the cloudy sun. She looked as if she was remembering something, a distant tragedy maybe. Sadness covered her face. I lifted myself up by my hands and crawled over to sit beside her to her right. Clarke flipped her head around and her eyes were as wide as as the skies above us. I couldn't tell if she was scared, nervous or both, but I could tell that being so close was unnerving for her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're not going to hurt me." I softly half-whispered to her. Now we were shoulder to shoulder. Clarke's pinkish bottom lip trembled as her coldness collided with my warmth. Slowly, she eyed my hair, my eyes, my neck then my mouth. I kept my sight on her eyes. Not to be cautious or anything. I just wanted to see how she reacted to having me near. I wanted to know what parts of me drew her in, attracted her.

I raised the back of my hand and let it hover over her porcelain cheek. She shut her eyes almost to absorb the heat from my fingers. Finally, I let my hand press against her face as tenderly as I possibly could. Then I used my thumb to trace underneath her icy blue eyes.

"B-Bellamy..." she stammered. Clarke opened her eyes and stared longingly into mine. "Your eyes. They... they take my words away."

Between us, I thought I was alone in being so mystified and almost bewildered by the others beauty. I know kinda good looking, but Clarke is otherworldly. She's so stunningly unreal that I still question if she's just a figment of my imagination- something I've dreamed up to cope with my life being uprooted and thrown away to Nowhere, Alaska. I'm so ordinarily human, no way in hell did I think I stunned her in the same way. I was wrong.

I returned her sentiments with a soft smile. Thanking her seemed out of place- unnatural maybe. I didn't wanna ruin the moment by saying something stupid or awkward. Instead, I moved my hand to cup the underneath of her ear and leaned closer to hover my lips over hers.

"Is this okay?" I whispered. She bit her bottom lip. I leaned even further, aching to kiss her quivering mouth. For a moment, I felt the world stop, but the instant my lips nearly brushed hers, Clarke zipped about fifteen away. She stood with her back toward me, hair bouncing in the wind.

"It's too fast. Not like this." She stated blankly.

I was temporarily stupefied, so I remained silent. What the fuck was I thinking? Clarke had just warmed up to the idea of being near me for longer than a few seconds and I try to suck face? Asshole! I sincerely hope I evaporate into thin air. Right now. Please. Take me. I don't wanna-

"Blue and The Beatles."

"What?"

"You said you were going to ask me my favorite color and band. Blue and The Beatles."

"Not bad, Prin-... Clarke."

She glanced over her shoulder, wryly smirking. My teasing may have annoyed her a bit, but it made her happy. Even just for a moment. I sucked my lips into my mouth to hold back what would be the most embarrassingly wide smile I've ever smiled.

...

I spent the next few days falling madly in love with Clarke Griffin. Maybe I've loved her since the moment I saw her. Maybe I've loved her all my life. Maybe I've even loved her since the stars were born. But in my short 17 years, Clarke made me feel like I've been alive forever and that she's always been there- lifetime after lifetime. It could all be a delusion. I could be way in over my head. But these weren't the whims of a horny teenage boy. This was timeless, ageless. This transcended everything I thought I knew about life, the world and love itself. Clarke asked me if I was afraid a few days ago. The truth is I am. I'm afraid of this ending.

"Don't look. Keep your eyes closed. You promised!" Clarke scolded. She stood behind me with her hands over my eyes. She had a "big surprise." The chilliness of her skin still startled me at times, but I was getting used to it. We still haven't kissed, but she'd hold my hand every now and then. I don't know if she's traditional or just too nervous to kiss me, but I was patient. I knew that when it happened it'd be even more special.

"They're closed!" I yelled, smiling wide and feeling ahead of me like I was blindfolded.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more steps."

It was nighttime, the air was cool and thin. Clarke insisted I wear my black hoodie to keep warm, but it wasn't so bad.

"Alright. Open."

I opened my eyes to find a boat with two oars docked on the moonlit Sitka River. The waters were calm and peaceful, it had just a slight ripple that made the bright, full moon's light shimmer in tiny waves. A forest of large pine trees lined the river which made the night eerie, yet thrilling. Even as a kid, I never went on the river. Dad was always too afraid I'd drown or something. But I always wanted to go. Now I'm here on the most perfect of nights with the perfect girl.

"What's this?" I asked with gleaming eyes.

"It's a boat. And that's what we grown ups call a _river_. And those are _treeeees_ ," she teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I mean what's it for?"

"I can't tell you. But you'll love it. I promise."

"Well I take our promises very seriously. If I don't love it you're gonna pay."

"How exactly? Will you charm me to death? Laugh me into a coma?"

"You underestimate me, Clarke Griffin. But I'll use that to my advantage."

"I'm shaking."

"You're gonna be." I raised my eyebrow and shot her a naughty half smirk. She beamed at my flirting and dropped her chin to her chest. There was no more toothless, subtle smiles. Clarke grinned from ear to ear. She lit up like an early morning Christmas tree. Smiling, we fell into each others eyes for a moment.

"Shall we?" She gestured toward the boat.

"It would be my pleasure."

We walked down the dock together, hand in hand, and got onto the boat. It was wooden with two rows, but medium in length. Clarke undocked us then sat opposite me facing the river.

"Ah, so I don't even get to see where we're headed?"

"Nope. There's a sign up ahead that says where we're going so keep your eyes on me."

"Won't be too hard." I gave her those flirty eyes she loves so much.

"Alright, let's go."

We both grabbed an oar and started rowing upstream.

…

"Couldn't you have just… ya know… ran us there? I don't mind… piggy backing." I asked while running out of breath. My arms were cooked noodles and I was passed the point of trying to impress Clarke. We had been rowing for twenty minutes. I know that doesn't sound like much the bone-chilling air plus the fact that I don't have superhuman strength really make things difficult. Pins and needles were setting in.

"Here. I'll take us the rest of the way." Clarke stood, took my oar, slipped it into the open slot and continued rowing without batting an eyelash. I graciously massaged my burning biceps.

"And to answer your question, no. I couldn't have ran us there. Well, I could. But I wouldn't and shouldn't."

"Why not? Isn't that a perk of being a vampire?"

"Considering all things, yeah that would probably go in the perk column. But I don't want us to be like that. I want to be as normal as I can with you."

"But you're not normal. You're extraordinary. I don't care that you're a vampire but I do care that you love and accept yourself. And most of all that you forgive yourself."

"It's not that simple, Bellamy."

"Maybe not. But it's worth a try."

 **Ahh-oooooooooooooowoooowoowoooooooo!**

A wolf howled into the night far off in the distance.

"Looks like the wolves are out tonight." I noted while glancing up toward the mountains. The howl came from around the Reyes settlement. No wonder they didn't tell me why a mountain run is so dangerous.

"They sure are." Clarke responded with a weird inflection in her voice. But I ignored it. "Good, we're here."

"Can I look?"

"Yup. The show hasn't started yet."

"Where are we?" I asked as Clarke tied the boat up to the dock.

"We're in Glacier Bay."

"Should I even ask..."

"Haha. No, because I won't tell you. Just wait for it."

We made our way off our quaint little boat, climbed up the dock and stood side by side on the edge. The night sky was strangely bright and the stars were especially large and striking. It made it so I didn't have to strain to see anything. Clarke turned her head toward me and slowly interlocked her fingers with mine. I gazed into her eyes and gently carressed my thumb against hers.

"It's time. Look up over there."

Clarke pointed above the trees from across the river. I followed her finger and waited.

"I- uh. I don't see anything."

"Just wait."

I glanced side to side wondering if this was some kinda vampire thing. Maybe humans couldn't see it and she didn't realize? Sure the stars were pretty but it's nothing we had to leave Sitka to-

"Holy… shit." My jaw nearly dislocated.

"I told you!" Clarke giggled.

I ran my free hand through my hair, mouth still ajar in disbelief.

"It's… it's… I..."

"I know. I know."

Vivid greens, blues, pinks and yellows twirled and pirouetted through the night sky like celestial ballet dancers. The heavens opened up and unleashed onto the Earth the most magnificent rainbow man had ever seen. It was like looking through a telescope that could rip through dimensions and show us the work of God herself. This was too beautiful to be the work of a man.

"It's the Northern Lights. I… I don't know what to say this is incredible. What… I don't know." I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. It was unthinkable. Astonishing. Baffling. I couldn't find the words.

"I knew you'd love it."

I was too hypnotized by the Lights to look at Clarke but I'm sure she was smiling at me. But after a couple deep breaths I peeled away from the trance I was in and found Clarke's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Bellamy." Clarke turned to face me. I followed suit. "Just close your eyes."

I admired Clarke's faintly sparkling skin before shutting my eyes once more. My hands lay curled into her palms. She gently thumbed the backs of them and inched forward so that the tips of our shoes touched. She traced up my arm. I could feel her through the fabric of my hoodie. Her pauses midway up helped me sense she was nervous. She got to my shoulders then around my collarbone, still on top of the fabric. Finger by finger, she closed in on the sides of my neck, letting them linger without touching my skin. Ever so slowly, she placed her fingers one my one on my skin. The coldness made my shoulders tense a bit and my eyebrows slightly furrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Clarke tried to pull back but I grabbed the backs of her elbows.

"No, it's okay. Clarke, I'm okay."

"They're too cold, Bellamy. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. Listen to me. It's okay." Eyes still shut, I wrapped my hands around her wrists and placed her hands on my neck. They were chilled, but bearable. "Keep going. I promise it's okay." I lowered my hands down to Clarke's waist. She may have the strength of ten Bellamy's but I wasn't going to let her run away.

Clarke waited… and waited.

"You won't hurt me." I whispered.

She lifted onto her tip toes to level her mouth with mine. Cupping the sides of my neck, Clarke leaned in. Our noses brushed against each other. It made me anxiously part my lips. She used her bottom lip to circle over my mouth, coaxing me. I moved my hands up Clarke's back and I pulled her in to a tight embrace. I sighed deeply onto her mouth, yearning to kiss her lips. She trembled, then finally pressed her thin, pink lips onto mine. It was sweet and cold like a cherry flavored popsicle. I held her bottom lip between mine and savored her for every moment I could. Then Clarke pulled her chin back. We panted breathlessly. She spread her fingers and ran them up the back of my hair. I responded by clawing at the back of her deep blue cardigan. She kissed me once more. But this time when she parted, she swirled her tongue around the tip of mine. I flicked it and pulled her in even tighter. A muffled moan escaped from her mouth and I swallowed it whole. We parted lips once more. She pressed her forehead against me as we panted in sync.

"Bellamy." Clarke breathed.

"Clarke." I sighed back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
